1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table for a microtome, and more particularly, to a table for a microtome having a base and a height adjustable seating device on which the microtome is placed.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Such tables have long been known in the state of the art in the form of units integrated into the microtome for seating the microtome, particularly for cryostatic microtomes where the microtome is located in a low-temperature chamber.
Such a table is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,051. The table has a drive for height adjustment, constructed as follows. Four threaded sleeves are provided on the outer edges of the rectangular seating device, each engaged by a respective threaded spindle. The four threaded spindles can be turned, via a mechanism, by a motor in the base. The height of the receiving device can be vertically adjusted by means of the sleeves when the spindles are turned.
In another embodiment in the above referenced patent, the drive is constructed as follows. Rotatably mounted gear wheels are provided at the corners of the seating device and respectively engage with a rack fastened in the base. Height adjustment takes place by rotation of the gearwheels. The gearwheels are driven via a mechanism by a hand crank in the seating device.
In a third embodiment in the above referenced patent, not described in detail, the seating device is mounted by means of at least two height-adjustable gas pressure springs.
In the tables described above, the drives have a double function. On the one hand, they serve to adjustment the height of the seating device; and on the other hand, they serve for mounting the seating device. The drive therefore engages the seating device at at least two points, or better still at four points, to ensure stable mounting.